


Bring Him Close

by 3hotcha



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Could be seen as romantic or platonic, Cuddles, Jisung's red headphones, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Soft Bang Chan, Soft Chansung hours, Soft late night vibes, close, soft, studio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3hotcha/pseuds/3hotcha
Summary: Jisung is worried about releasing Close, Chan helps out
Relationships: Bang Chan & Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Bring Him Close

**Author's Note:**

> I am a chansung enthusiast. I also havent written anything serious in like 2 years so sorry if its not amazing

It was late. Really late, 3AM to be precise. Jisung and Chan were alone in the studio finishing up ‘CLOSE’, Jisung’s new SKZ Player, the recording was done, all that was left was the arranging and finishing touches. Jisung was nervous, this song was so personal to him and he was scared. The more he thought about it the more nervous he got and the more he got stuck in his head. This was completely new for him. It was his solo track; it was just him and his own personal music. He didn’t know what Stay would think, it was like putting a piece of his soul out into the world for other people to judge, the anxiety ridden thoughts began to engulf him. He sat their in silence, just staring at his computer screen, his mind racing. 

Eventually, the sound of Chan sighing as the program he was using became unresponsive gave Jisung an escape from his thoughts. Anxiously, he pulled down his red headphones, so he could hear the man more, in a means of distracting him from his anxious thoughts. Jisung sighed, tugged down his grey hoodie sleeves and walked over to Chan. He tapped the boy on the shoulder to get his attention. Chan turned round to see a worried looking Jisung drowning in his hoodie, red headphones around his neck and a tired look in his eyes. He hummed, before asking Jisung what was wrong. The smaller boy replied with a ramble about how he was worried stays wouldn’t like it and that it felt to personal to release and that he was very scared, Chan tugged him down onto his lap and drew him into a hug, Jisung’s head was in the crook of his neck as he straddled the older boys waist. Chan raised his hand and placed it in Jisung’s hair, gently stroking the messy brown hair, as he whispered to the boy about how great his song was, and how stay would always love what he produced. He went on to describe about how talented Jisung was, how he managed to write a whole song after seeing a 20 second video and how much he has accomplished at such a young age. He continued to hug and play with the younger boy’s hair, whispering sweet nothings in his ear. Jisung’s mind slowly became distracted by Chan’s words, the negative thoughts being washed away for now, being replaced a warm emptiness, which was slowly lulling the boy to sleep.

Chan smiled it was clear Ji was calming down and beginning getting sleepy. He glad he had managed to distract jisung’s mind for now, making a note to himself to have a proper talk with the boy in the morning, when his mind was more clear and with a perspective of a new day. He realised he should really wrap this sesson up, afterall they could always finish it in the morning with a clear mind. Chan pulled Jisung up, signalling to the smaller boy that it was time to go back to the dorms for the night. Jisung stood up and awkwardly waited for Chan to save his work and pack up for the night, shuffling slightly from foot to foot. Chan grabbed Jisung’s hand and they begun the short, rainy walk back to the dorm, the first signs of the sunrise appearing just as they got in. Chan gently put his bag down and lead a noticeably quiet, very tired Jisung to his bed. They laid down, Chan’s hand gently stroking Jisung’s head as the younger boy slowly fell asleep, all worries about his song forgotten for now. The sound of the road and the gentle breathing of Jisung slowly lulled Chan to sleep as the sun began to rise over the city.


End file.
